


as the world caves in

by clammyarchives



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), First Fic be nice, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, One Shot, Whump, accidentally deleted a bunch of tags so i might be missing something, hhhhhHHHHHHHHHh, i would say sorry but im really not, im so scared for the finale, or just roast me i guess, set in s5 but no real spoilers just 2 AM what-ifs, stand by, yes im using the whole Jon's Eyes Are Green Because Of The Beholding no i will not stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clammyarchives/pseuds/clammyarchives
Summary: Martin didn’t remember moving this close. Or having a dagger in the first place.“What did... Jon, what did you do?” He found it difficult to loosen his shaking grip on the weapon's hilt, as if Jon would fall away with it.Maybe he would.The blood soaking his hands didn’t make it any easier.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	as the world caves in

**Author's Note:**

> if u recognize the title from matt maltese kudos to u ;) ive never really done any creative writing before, so i hope this is good enough to inflict lots of emotional pain (though it is very short) . i happily accept any tips or critiques !! enjoy (?)

The static retreated as Jon finished speaking, and Martin was only left with horror to overpower his shock.  _ Oh. _

_ They just get whatever hurts them the most. Even me. _

_ Oh God. _

He didn’t remember moving this close. Or having a dagger in the first place.

“It’s alright, Martin. Martin, look at me–” This time, the Archivist’s words lacked the telltale hiss of the Beholding, but Martin’s eyes snapped up from the gory sight all the same. Jon spoke with deliberate urgency despite the obvious wavering. “Neither of us could have avoided this. It’s not your fault.”

“What did... Jon, what did you  _ do _ ?” Martin was well aware he was panicking, trying to process the chain of events while the haziness dissipated. It was supposed to be good from here on out. Jonah was dead. That should’ve been the  _ end  _ of it.

He found it difficult to loosen his shaking grip on the dagger’s hilt, as if Jon would fall away with it.

Maybe he would.

The blood soaking his hands didn’t make it any easier.

“I’m so sorry.” Any previous composure was lost in glazed eyes and strained whispering.

For the first time since this whole  _ mess  _ started, Martin’s stare was greeted with a soft brown that reminded him of endless tea and late nights in the archives instead of the vivid green that had taken its place. Jon was simply  _ Jon _ . But that wasn’t enough to stop the wound in his chest from pumping red.

The Archivist existed no longer.

And as the world was restored, Martin’s crumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> im jus saying,,,,,, i feel like this is somewhat close to what the finale will be like and that isnt very swaggy .


End file.
